Eternally yours
by 18Cyber-Cat18
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other, at least that is what they thought until they were both made prefects of their respective houses in fifth year... its my first fan fic. so plz read and cut me some slack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything else worth owning mentioned in this fan fic.**

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fic. and I am very exited for it. Please please please review and tell me how like it. Even if it is completely horrible please tell me and all advice is welcome.**

Chp-1 Houses

Rose and Albus could not contain their excitement. They were here at last! Despite everything that James had said they were still just dieing to go to Hogwarts and actually enter the castle as proud students.

"Over here", said Albus, pointing towards an empty compartment.

"You know", said Rose while placing her trunk below her seat. "I don't think Hogwarts will be scary at all, so far people have been nothing short of nice to us."

"I know Rose, but what if I don't get into Gryffindor? Won't I be disappointing the family in a way?"

"Come on Albus, it's no big deal. I mean, I don't mind going to Ravenclaw at all and plus-"

"I don't mind going to Ravenclaw either", said Albus interrupting Rose.

"And Hufflepuff doesn't sound all that bad either. Look, I know it's mainly getting into Slytherin that you are worried about but just relax, not all Slytherins are evil and if you are a Slytherin you most certainly won't be evil.

Just as Rose finished speaking, three boys entered the compartment. All three of them seemed to be in first year. The first boy had slightly longish dark hair and was taller compared to both the others. The second boy was exactly the opposite of the first boy with spiky, light hair, brown eyes and a short height. The third boy Rose suddenly recognised as the boy whom her father had asked her to stay away from.

The three of them without even glancing at Rose or Albus just sat down and continued their conversation.

Rose decided to talk to the blonde to see whether her father was right about him or not.

"That's the boy father was talking about, you know the one he asked us to stay away from." Rose whispered to Albus so that only he could hear what she was saying.

"Ummm… Rose you have that look now on you face you know. The one you always get before doing exactly the opposite of what your parents have asked you to do.", said Albus in a warning voice.

"Oh god Albus I am going to do no such thing. I just want to talk to him and see what he is like."

"Whatever."

Rose wondering how she could join their conversation began hearing their conversation. Apparently, they were talking about quidditch. How typical.

"So are you all in first year?" she asked, well knowing the answer.

No one answered. They did not even realize she had spoken.

"Umm…excuse me", she said a little louder "Are you all in first year?"

At this the tall, dark haired boy turned around and answered "Mhhmmm, yup" and all three went right back to their conversation.

"Just give it up", whispered Albus.

Deciding that Albus was right, Rose decided to forget about it. But then the blonde boy said-

"Wait, I know you both. You're that Potter boy and you're the Weasley girl."

"My name is Albus" said Albus sounding miffed "and hers is Rose not Potter boy or Weasley girl."

"Ya, whatever", said the blonde boy. "it's not as if I care."

"_Excuse_ me" began Rose in an angry voice " you do realise-"

"Look I am seriously not interested in talking to a nerd like you."

Before Rose or Albus could retort the dark haired boy said-

"Scorpius-"

"Aha, so you're the Scorpius Malfoy. No wonder you're such a git. The biggest in the world probably." Said Rose

"Unh unh, look in the mirror that's where you will see the biggest."

"I feel sorry for slytherin house, their already bad name will become worse when scum like you joins the house."

"Oh yeah, well with such talents of total pigheadedness like yours you could probably start you own house. In fact, you will have because obviously no other house is going to take you."

"Are you always like this or does it have something to with fact that you know that I am going to turn you into a loony, one-legged frog later today?"

"Get up Rose, we are leaving now", said Albus in a fed up voice.

"Yeah, get up Rose do as your owner is asking you to do.", taunted Scorpius.

Albus then practically had to drag Rose out of the compartment with Rose glaring at Scorpius as hard as she could.

"What a jerk." thought Rose. Her father's advice had been a very good one indeed.

********************* line break***********************

Scorpius could not believe the rudeness of that Weasley. How dare she, how dare anyone talk like that to him. For a second he did consider that maybe he started it and brought it all on himself, but then he quickly discarded that thought. Even his parents had told him "stay away from the Weasleys and Potters". His parents. He was going to miss them so much.

Being the only child of two doting parents, Scorpius had been pampered to death. Whatever he wanted he would get it. Yes, he was going to miss home a lot but Hogwarts was going to be more surprising than he expected.

A.N: I know that this is Rose and Scorpius in their first year, but I just wanted to write about how they met. From the next chapter they are in fifth year and almost killing each other whenever they meet (which is quite often) promise. I know that this chapter was a little slow, but the story picks up from the next chapter. Please continue reading and don't forget to review…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. *sob sob***

**So, the second chapter is up. I am so so so sorry that I could not update earlier but I really no choice.**

**Now without any further ado…..**

Chp-2

This takes place after five years when Rose, Albus and Scorpius are in their fifth year.

**Rose's P.O.V**

"I can't believe this. I mean, this is our first day back. What is wrong with all the teachers!" my best friend Rachel told me angrily.

Today was our first day back at Hogwarts, and the teachers had already piled us on with homework. Being her typical self Rachel just had to complain about it.

"I know, but it is our fifth year; with the OWLs and stuff, I guess we will have to work very hard." I said

"Rose, on whose side are you anyway? On my side, as in the side of every normal fifth year and every sane person with a life or on the side of those life sucker who call themselves _teachers?"_

Yup, stating a simple fact like we have to give our OWLs this year most certainly puts me on the warpath against 'every sane person with a life', but whatever, no point arguing with Rachel. I simply decided to ignore her question.

Since we are in our fifth year, as predicted, every teacher had made the wrong decision of starting the classes with a long lecture about OWLs and there importance. I mean, come on, there is only a number of times that a person can listen to basically the same thing being repeated in different words by a different person. Everyone, I repeat, everyone already knows how much importance these exams carry. In our first class, charms, Professor Flitwick told us everything we needed to know about our OWLs only to have it all repeated by Professor Sinistra and Professor Longbottom. But the strangest thing was how even with such long lectures the teachers still managed to give us loads of homework. I guess all teachers have a talent for giving homework.

We were heading towards the Gryffindor common room and had now stopped in front of the fat lady. Her portrait still hung outside our common room even after what I had been told was five generations.

"Password", her sing-song voice came out towards us.

"Pygmy puff" said Rachel and as soon as she did the door swung forward permitting both of us to go in.

It felt so nice being back in the common room. We took our usual place right by the huge window.

"Hey Rose" James called out towards them at that time "tomorrow five O' clock quidditch try outs don't forget under any circumstances. Okay?"

"Yeah fine James, don't worry I will be there" I replied but James barely heard my reply for he had rushed to tell Nick, another member of the quidditch team he had just told me.

James had been made quidditch captain this year. He was delighted but there really was not much doubt in anybodies mind that he would be made captain because he was the best seeker the team had had since his father. Our families had a lot to celebrate about this summer; first because of me becoming a prefect and second because of James becoming the quidditch captain.

"Oh god, you and your quidditch, I don't see why you enjoy that sport so much." said Rachel, "I guess, it is better than basketball, but then every game in the world is better than basketball….." Rachel continued to chat but I could not help but loose track of what she was saying.

Rachel Simon is my best friend. She is muggle born and can't help but refer to something in the muggle world while talking sometimes. I remember when she tried explaining me the rules of basketball; when I had not understood a single word she had said because after every sentence she said 'It sucks'. One of the most prominent things about her is that she is this one big drama queen. She is also one of the nicest people I have met and is prone to insanity. But I have thankfully, gotten used to handling mentally unstable people all thanks to my lovely cousins.

********** Page Break*************

Scorpius malfoy could not believe how bad his luck could be. For him, this year was going to be pure torture. He had got charms, potions and divination with Gryffindors this year. Three classes, all spent in the company of Gryffindors.

Scorpius had got no prejudice against Gryffindors; it was mainly just the fact that he could not spend two minutes in the same room as Rose Weasley without getting into a massive fight. She was just so annoying. Trying to be little miss perfect all the time. It was not just her, even that brother of hers got onto Scorpius's nerves. He guessed that it was all geans, him being a Malfoy and all.

All that he could wish for was that he would not have to spend any time with Rose outside classes. But considering the fact, that they were both prefects that was going to be hard. Unfortunately, to make sure that all the prefects were well acquainted with each other, Hogwarts had recently come up with this rule that the prefects of the same house could not get duty together more than once a week.

Scorpius remembered how surprised everyone had been when they found out that he was going to be a prefect. No one had expected Scorpius Malfoy, the trouble maker to become a prefect. But no one had been as surprised as himself, if asked about a month ago he would have had put his firebolt 1000 on stake. The prefect's badge though unexpected had been very welcome. His parents were so proud. His friends were a completely different matter though; they could not have found a funnier incident than him becoming a prefect.

Completely lost in his thoughts, Scorpius did not hear Zack Zabini approaching. Scorpius and Zack had struck a strange, but close friendship. They were both always seen together. Somehow, people always found it hard to believe that Zack was Blaise's son; they were both as different as a father and son could be. His laid back attitude, his slight arrogance and his confident was all that Zack had inherited from his father. While his father was ruthless, uncaring and somewhat intimidating, Zack was as caring as a slytherin could be, loyal to his friends and a big prankster.

"What are you doing?" asked Zack

"Uh, nothing." Scorpius replied.

"So basically, you are wasting your time." said Zack. "I never really knew that time wastage was such an engrossing hobby that you completely forget that you had a friend waiting for you by the lake because that is where you both had decided to meet up once your different classes were over."

"Oh shit, I am so sorry, it just slipped out of my mind" said Scorpius looking genuinely sorry.

"Whatever, now hurry up or we are going to be late for potions" said Zack still looking quite pissed.

Scorpius did exactly what Zack told him to do and quickly grabbed his books and rushed downstairs. This was going to be one long year.

**Ummm… so how was it? Plz plz plz review and tell me how you like it. This chapter was nothing much it is basically there just to introduce all the characters (some of them anyway). All ideas on what to do next are welcome because I am completely stuck. **

**Before you go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

Chp-3

**Rose's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is happening to me. This is ridiculous. The Great Hall has never looked like this. In all my five years here at Hogwarts I have never once seen such a sight.

There are these horrible, huge puddles of watery, multicoloured, jellylike substances all over the floor. The whole hall is covered with this.

Today, right after breakfast someone had decided that it would be hilarious to set off jellybags. A jellybag basically would go and drench someone with a horrible, sticky liquid. I knew that it was sticky as I had been a victim of this bag once, courtesy James. Usually a jellybag would not be of much trouble; Hogwarts had got plenty of experiences with jellybags, but his time the problem was that the mastermind had put off about _five hundred_ jellybags at the same time. But this was not the most difficult part as jellybags could be cleaned up by one flick of a wand, but these puddles would simply not go.

After trying practically every spell they could think of, the professors had given up, so now it was all up to the prefects to clean this mess up. With a cloth and a broom. At first I thought they were joking, but as it turns out, they were serious. So, now here I am with a bucket cloth and a broom scrubbing the floor of the hall. Oh, but that's not all, the hall had been divided in four parts and two prefects had been assigned to clean one part. Just guess whom I had been assigned to clean up with, Scorpius of course, I mean with my luck, if you could be paired with a triple-headed dog, I would be. Not that Scorpius is any better.

The others have started cleaning so I pick up my cloth too and start scrubbing the floor. It is extremely disgusting, but not quite as time consuming as I thought it would be. A good two hours and I might actually be done here.

Scorpius is just standing over there and talking to Zack. Who should not even be here in the first place. You know what, I have a very strong feeling that it was Zack and Scorpius who planned this whole thing. I mean, it is not as if the two can do anything worthwhile and they do look quite pleased with themselves. Forget that, why the hell is he not coming here to help? I mean, all the other prefects are cleaning, and why should I do all the work?

"Oi, Scorpius! I think our duty is to clean the hall, not to talk to idiots!" I yell, feeling a little bad because Zack has always been civil towards me, unlike his best friend.

To my surprise Scorpius just rolls his eyes, walks over and starts cleaning. He actually did what I asked him to without a rude comment!

"I did not come over earlier because you looked just so happy having found your talent; sweeping the floor! You see, I did not want to take away your moment of glory away from you." Said Scorpius in an unaffected voice. Hmmm, so maybe he did what I asked him to do _with_ a rude comment, but whatever it still is an improvement.

"You mean you did not come over earlier because you were too embarrassed to show exactly how useless you are." I replied.

After telling me just where I stand and exactly how talented he is, Scorpius finally began to help in cleaning the yucky floor. Unfortunately, his help did not last long. We had been cleaning the floor for about fifteen minutes when he discovered that by doing the _wingardium leviosa _spell, you could make the puddles rise and do things like air flips and take different shapes. I have to admit that it was pretty cute. I might have even enjoyed it, if we did not have a hall the size of a field to clean.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I said "Put that wand away right now."

"Why? Just because you want me to?" He said "It's not as if it's hurting anybody."

"You may not have been aware of this, but we all have to_ clean _the hall, not sit around and play with jelly."

"You know if you enjoy a little once in your life, no one is going to shoot you." Scorpius said while casually flicking his wand. Just then in a second, the entire pile of jelly landed on me with a plop.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! IF YOU THINK THAT I AM NOT GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A DANCING FLOBBERWORM THEN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!" I said taking out my wand threateningly. But you see, the problem is that it is a little hard to be taken seriously when you resemble the jolly green monster. Minus the jolly, of course.

Scorpius was rolling on the floor, laughing hard. We were starting to attract some attention now and seeing that my wand was having absolutely no effect on him, I did the only other logical thing that seemed to come to my mind; I picked up a huge pile of jelly and threw it on him. The expression on his face was priceless. I wished I had a camera at that point so that I could capture the hilarious look on his face.

Unfortunately for me, he recovered quickly and fast as lightening scooped up some jelly and threw it unceremoniously on me. To put it simply, it was all out war after that. We both could not seem to find enough jelly to throw on each other and that is saying something as the entire floor was covered with that particular liquid.

Five minutes into our dirty, slimy, jelly fight – which, I hate to admit, but I was enjoying- we were interrupted by a stern looking Professor McGonagall.

Shit, this was it. I wish I had made a will, but I don't think Lily will hesitate to take all my belongings. I also wish that I had said goodbye to my entire family, but what to do; Scorpius Malfoy had finally figured out a way to kill me. He had devised quite a clever plan actually, knowing that if Professor McGonagall won't kill me, my mom surely will.

It was quite unnerving actually, standing in front of the Headmistress of Hogwarts covered in goo. I don't think I have ever seen her so angry. Let's just put it this way , if we could measure her anger in terms of money, then I would be the richest person on the planet. Scratch that, even one-tenth of my wealth would be more than sufficient to pronounce me the Queen of the world.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Scorpius, follow me." said Professor McGonagall in her crisp voice.

I could feel the eyes of all the current inhabitants of the hall. At that moment I concentrated extremely hard in trying to transfigure myself into the slimy jelly covering the floor. Ah, lucky jelly, not having to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall, being able to sit there blissfully happy as a pile of dump.

I look at Scorpius and see that he has the nerve to look calm after practically destroying my life. I tell you if Professor McGonagall had not been walking less than four feet in front of us, I would have jinxed him into his next life.

Professor McGonagall lead us into the nearest empty classroom before lecturing us.

"To say that I am disappointed in you two would be the understatement of the year. I expected better from two prefects. Maybe, you both don't realise how important that badge you carry is." She said in a scary voice.

"Professor McGonagall, what happened in there was a big mistake and it will never happen again." Said Scorpius, I was surprised he had the guts to speak in front of Professor when she looked murderous, "But, none of it was Rose's fault I was just having a liitle fun and she only trying to stop."

Wait, what did he just say? I mean, it _is _true, I was only trying to stop him. Initially. That was surprisingly sweet of him. And completely unexpected too. If you asked me, then, in my list of unexpected things, Scorpius Malfoy taking the blame for something we both did would be farther down than the house elves taking over the world and making us dance around a bonfire in our underwear. But then again, miracles do happen.

"Mr. Malfoy I have reason to believe that Ms. Weasly was equally involved in this, uh, crime and as per this occurring in the future, it better not. Now i can't turn a blind eye to this incident, but I will go easy on you two. Starting from today, you will both spend two hours every day for the following week in detention. Before, I change my mind, off you go and don't return to the hall, the others will take care of that." Said Professor McGonagall.

_As soon as she said, we both rushed out of the room, not daring to ask what exactly we'd do during these detentions._

_ I glanced at Scorpius in surprise, "Why did you do what you did?" I asked_

_"I don't know, maybe it was seeing you scared like a kitten in there." He said _

_"I was too scared to move" I answered truthfully, I mean, come on that guy had just stood up for me in front of the scariest person alive._

"So, better get going Weasley. See you tomorrow, unfortunately." Scorpius said and disappeared into the next corner

Hmmm, maybe someone had put an imperious curse on Malfoy, or maybe he thought today was April fool's day. Whatever it was I could not help but smile as I made my way to the common room.

A.N- This would be the space where i would apologise profusely to you guys because of my extremely, extremely late update. I seriously am sorry *goes down on one knee and begs for forgiveness*. But, you see I had exams. Oh, the terror, I have absolutely no idea how I survived. Anyway, I am super excited as tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY! Bye for now, better get going. J J


End file.
